Never thought it could be like this
by Chia-writes
Summary: Just a day in the life of the sawyer-danvers family.


hey guys:) After the angst of the last fic, I had to write some sanvers fluff-and sanvers as mums is the fluffiest/softest thing imaginable so this is just my addition to the growing list:)

So post season 2 canon- sanvers get married and then couple years later adopt a one year old girl- ana- who's parents were killed in an alien attack- queue three years later and they are living their lives as a family

xxxxxxx

It's Friday and Maggie's relieved because she has the weekend off- and so does Alex. And they've got plans to go Christmas shopping. They try their best to get weekends off as much as they can now-now that they have Ana.

Maggie finishes work a little early today because Mrs Johnson, Ana's nanny, told her and Alex that her grandchildren were coming to stay at hers this weekend so she needed to get home as soon as she could.

Mrs Johnson is one of Maggie's close neighbours from her old apartment. She is a lovely older lady and someone who Maggie trusts and who was able to fill the position perfectly. Mrs Johnson was more than happy to help and she is flexible too which is perfect for Alex and Maggie. Alex is able to get Ana to school most mornings, so Mrs Johnson usually just has to get her from school and be with her for a couple hours. And sometimes in extreme emergencies when both Alex and Maggie are needed at work, they are able to leave Ana with her.

Maggie comes home to find Ana and Mrs Johnson sitting at the table together.

"Hey Mrs J. Hey sweetie."

"Hi mama!"

"Hi, Dear."

Maggie comes up over to the table to have a look at what they're doing.

"What are you guys up to?" she asks with a smile. The table is cluttered with cards and colourful pens.

"We're writing my Christmas cards!" Ana says excitedly Maggie laughs.

Mrs Johnson is reading off the list of kids that Ana has made and Ana is slowly writing out each card.

Mrs Johnson is having a little bit of trouble making out Ana's cute handwriting. She squints her eyes, adjusting her glasses. "Okay honey, the next one is to…David."

And Ana sits up with an adorable scrunchy face. "David? Who's that?" And Mrs Johnson smiles at the adorable scrunch and shows the piece of paper to Ana and Ana looks at it for a moment before laughing cutely. "That says _Daria_ silly."

And Mrs Johnson looks at it again and shows it to Maggie too- and it definitely looks like it says David but they both laugh at their 'silly' mistake.

"Oh, yes I see," Mrs Johnson says playfully. "Silly me."

Maggie laughs and comes to sit by Ana on the arm of the couch.

"Okay kiddo, that's gonna have to be the last one for now because Mrs J's own little munchkins are going to be coming aren't they?"

Mrs Johnson smiles at the reminder. "That's right, they are," she says as she gets up. "I promised them I'll make them their favourite homemade brownies," she says to Maggie and Maggie smiles because she remembers how delicious those brownies are.

"Okay girls, have a wonderful weekend and I'll see you on Monday," Mrs Johnson says with a smile.

Ana gives her a hug and Maggie does too. "You too Mrs J, say hi to the little ones from me." And Mrs Johnson smiles in response because all her grandkids love Maggie. They found it really cool that their grandmother had a police woman as a neighbour. They saw Maggie on tv sometimes, so she was practically a celebrity to them.

"I'll be sure to darling," she says with a smile.

When Mrs Johnson's gone, Maggie comes to sit beside Ana on the couch and asks her about her day at school.

And Ana tells Maggie about her entire day excitedly. She tells Maggie about all the things she learnt, about the Christmas play they're rehearsing, about what her best friend Tanisha's doing for Christmas. Maggie listens with a soft smile to Ana's cute rambling.

After getting out of her work clothes, Maggie gets started on dinner.

"Okay, what should we have for dinner- pasta or noodles?" she asks Ana.

Ana scrunches her eyebrows in thought for a moment. "Ummmm….noodles!" she decides and Maggie laughs.

They put their Christmas playlist on and Ana sits on the stool, watching Maggie as she goes about preparing dinner.

After a while, 'Christmas Wrapping', Ana's favourite Christmas song comes on and she excitedly jumps up from the stool and starts dancing in the kitchen and trying to sing along- and she's getting all the words jumbled and Maggie laughs and laughs and dances with her- picking her up and spinning her around.

Halfway through making dinner, Maggie gets a text from Alex that she is going to be late so they end up eating dinner without her.

Maggie tempers down her worry- she's become accustomed to it now and it's not like it's a rare occurrence for either of them to be held up at work.

After dinner, Maggie clears up and gets some work done while Ana does some colouring. It's a Friday night and they would usually all watch something together like a movie or a documentary, but for the past few weeks they've been watching new episodes of The Magic School Bus Rides Again on Netflix and they all love it.

"Can we still watch it without mommy and have chocolate milk?" Ana asks.

And Maggie smiles at her. "Of course we can." She doesn't know how late Alex will be so she gets the milk for Ana and settles on the couch.

And Ana would usually sit in her beanbag seat on the floor but she packs up her colours and comes over to cuddle up next to Maggie like she sometimes does when she feels like it. And Maggie's heart swells as it always does whenever Ana does something particularly sweet.

"Oh you wanna cuddle with mama," Maggie says cutely and Ana nods against her. And Maggie tickles her a little causing her to squeal in delight and Maggie's heart swells at the sound of her little girls laughter. She cuddles her closer, bringing her arms tighter around her and presses a kiss atop her head before starting the episode.

After the episode, Alex still hasn't come home and it's already past Ana's bedtime so Maggie gets her ready for bed.

After getting changed into her pajamas, Ana settles into bed with her favourite book. Alex does the reading most nights because she's better at doing all the voices.

"So you want to read this one kiddo?" And Ana nods with a big smile because she's excited at this rarer occurrence of Maggie reading to her.

Maggie settles next to her, with Ana resting against her arm and Maggie starts reading. But after a couple pages, Ana stops her.

"Mama, you're not doing the voices like mommy does." And Maggie lets out a laugh because they've had this conversation before.

"I can't do them like mommy can." And Ana gives a little sad pout which has Maggie giving in immediately.

"Okay, okay," she laughs knowingly.

She coughs dramatically and Ana is giggling already. Maggie starts reading again, this time doing the voices of the animals in an exaggerated manner and Ana is laughing uncontrollably and Maggie is too at herself. They both don't hear Alex come home.

Alex comes in quietly and walks up to Ana's room and pauses at the sight- of Maggie and Ana laughing together as Maggie does these ridiculous animal voices. Alex holds back her laughter and her heart flutters, overflowing with love and happiness that this is hers- her life. There was a time when she couldn't have even imagined this in her wildest dreams- and even though she's seeing it in front of her now, it's still sometimes difficult to comprehend.

She takes her phone out of her pocket and starts filming them quietly. It's become second nature to her now to take pictures and videos of all these little moments. Her mom is always asking her to send them of Ana and Alex loves it. She loves sharing all these things with her loved ones.

Although she's careful with the photos she leaves on her phone now because once, when Alex had carelessly left her phone next to Ana, Ana had accidently sent a photo of Maggie to the super-friends group chat.

It was one of Alex's absolute favourite photos- of a sleepy Maggie lying in bed in only her bra, with a baby Ana sleeping in her arms, and Maggie lovingly looking up at Alex behind the camera. It was beautiful and intimate and meant just for Alex's eyes. But Ana had sent it to the whole group. And when Maggie had seen it, she had paused for a solid minute because she loved that picture but she didn't want the others seeing her like that- and she knew Alex would never share that picture. And she was right because after a second Alex replied _OMG DELETE IT, ANA SENT IT BY ACCIDENR._ And, as if everyone had been waiting for some sort of confirmation from Alex, they all sent their teasing replies at once. Kara's was a bunch of laughing emojis before replying with a _sooooooooo cute!_ and a row of hearts. And James' had been a _damn Alex, youre one lucky girl._ And Maggie had sent a simple _thanks ;)_ to that because, despite how embarrassing it was, she could only laugh about it now like the rest of them were. And Alex had replied, _Maggie!_ And Winn had sent _your daughter is my favourite person in the world_ followed by several laughing emojis. And Alex had replied with _winn im gonna kick your ass_ and _all of you DELETE THAT RIGHT NOW WITH YOUR EYES CLOSED._ And Kara had made it the group icon for a hot second before Alex changed it to one of Kara when she had got stupidly drunk. And it had only stopped when Maggie had changed it back to the one of all of them together.

Alex shakes her head at the memory and she fights her amusement at Ana's laughter but, at a particularly funny impression of a lion, Alex can't hold back her snort. Ana and Maggie both turn around at the sound.

"Mommy!" Ana says happily, seeing Alex's laughter. "Mama was doing the voices so funny, did you hear?" And Maggie tries to hide her embarrassment she still manages to feel around Alex even after all these years.

Alex fights her smile. "I sure did baby," Alex says as she comes over to the bed and leans over Maggie to give Ana a kiss, smoothing her curly brown hair down softly. "They were _super_ good," she continues teasingly and Ana giggles and Maggie fights her smile.

And when Alex leans back, her face is right above Maggie's and Alex lingers a moment just to look at Maggie adoringly, before leaning down to give her a quick soft kiss.

She stands up and turns to Ana with a grin. "But nowhere near as good as mine right?" Alex asks cheekily and Ana giggles.

And Alex cutely teases Ana further at her non-answer. " _Right?_ Who's better, me or mama? _"_ And Ana giggles more and looks a little shy. She looks between Alex and Maggie and they both just smile softly because they know Ana is too sweet to choose between them.

"I like both the same," Ana says cutely after a moment and both Alex and Maggie grin and their hearts swell with love.

Alex climbs over Maggie and tickles Ana, pretending to be offended but secretly loving how Ana has such a soft heart. "You're supposed to say _me_ ," Alex teases as she tickles her. "The one who reads to you _every_ night." And Ana wriggles in laughter and squeals, trying to escape Alex's attack. "Say I'm the best!" Alex continues teasing and Maggie laughs and Ana squeals at the actions.

"You're the best! You're the best!" Ana squeals in between her laughter, unable to stand the sensations any longer. And Alex eventually stills her tickling, smiling down at her.

"That's what I thought," Alex says playfully.

Once their laughter dies down, Ana lets out a big yawn and Alex smiles.

"Okay sleepyhead, looks like you need to get to sleeping," she says softly, pushing Ana's hair behind her ear.

"I don't wanna sleep," Ana protests- she's having too much fun. And Alex smiles down at her.

"We're gonna go Christmas shopping tomorrow aren't we?" And Ana nods tiredly with a smile against Maggie's arm, excited at the reminder. "Well you need to get a good rest then baby."

And Ana agrees. "Okay mommy."

And Maggie and Alex say goodnight to her, tucking her in with kisses and 'I love yous'.

Alex and Maggie leave the room, shutting the door quietly behind them and they smile softly at each other. They're often still sometimes struck by the domesticity of their lives.

Alex is still in her all black uniform. "How was work?" Maggie asks and Alex lets out a big sigh.

"That alien we captured yesterday escaped," she starts, voice seeping with annoyance. "But we managed to get him again- it just took a lot longer than we thought it would. But thankfully it was nothing too bad," she assures Maggie.

And Maggie brings her hands around Alex's hips, caressing them in at attempt to soothe them both. They both know they have to be more careful now- now that they have Ana. They discussed adopting her for a long time before actually going for it because they knew how hard it would be balancing being moms with their jobs.

But neither are as reckless as they used to be- especially Alex. But it makes everything scarier, every time something little goes wrong like it could have gone badly wrong today- and it makes every moment more precious.

She leans in closer to Maggie, needing her comfort. She kisses her slow and tender, feeling especially soft on her right now and needing to be extra close. When she pulls back, Maggie looks up at her and Alex brings her hand up to push Maggie's hair behind her ear. "What did you guys do?"

Maggie smiles and tries to lighten the mood. "We watched an episode of the Magic School Bus."

And Alex mock gasps. "Without me...you traitors!" And Maggie just laughs and shrugs cutely.

Alex brings her hands down to squeeze Maggie's waist. "I'd make you watch it with me again but after today I just want to get changed and get into bed with you." And Maggie smiles up at her warm, kissing her softly.

"Come on then."

Maggie moves to go but Alex stops her. "Wait," Alex says, looking at Maggie seriously and Maggie's eyebrows furrow in question. Alex's face softens into a grin, her eyes shining. "Do the lion voice again," she teases and Maggie lets out a breath and she pushes Alex back, fighting her smile.

"Don't think I didn't see you making a video," Maggie says, "you better not send that one to the group." She knows Alex sends all these videos to her mom and Maggie doesn't mind when it's Eliza but sometimes Alex sends them to others and it's embarrassing.

Alex laughs. "Oh, so you don't mind if they see you half naked but they can't see you being adorable?" Alex teases and Maggie just chuckles.

"Yup, that's exactly right."

"Babe, they all already know how adorable you are. Come on, it's so cute." Alex takes her phone out to watch the video, and Maggie looks at her pretending to be unimpressed. When the video plays, Alex is laughing genuinely, her eyes shining full of love at the screen and Maggie fights her smile at Alex's reaction. Alex looks up at Maggie and Maggie pushes Alex gently up against the wall and takes Alex's lips into hers to stop the laughter and Alex laughs into the kiss before Maggie turns it a bit deeper. And once Alex's laughter stops, Maggie pulls back with a pleased smile and Alex's eyes open slowly, with a similar expression.

And Alex would never send the video if she knew Maggie didn't want her to. There are some adorable videos that Alex would never share- like one of her favourite videos of when Ana was first beginning to say sentences and Maggie and Alex were teaching her to say 'I love you' and Ana was repeating it back in the most adorable way. Maggie was unbelievably soft in that video in the way she only is with them- and visibly emotional. And Alex knew Maggie wouldn't want the others seeing that one so she didn't share it.

But this one is different- it's light and funny and cute and Alex knows Maggie secretly wants her to share it. That she secretly loves everyone gushing over their family and how adorable they are.

Alex cutely holds up the phone to show Maggie that she's sent it and Maggie just shakes her head, fighting her smile.

"You love it," Alex say playfully. And Maggie just smiles because yeah, she does love it. She loves getting those little heart eyes from Kara and the _you guys are too damn sweet_ from Winn- it makes her unbelievably happy.

And they just look at each other tenderly for a moment, taking in things as they do at the end of every day. Because as much as their worries have increased, so too has their laughter and their love and their happiness.

And neither Alex nor Maggie would change things for the world.

xxxxx

Happy holidays guys! Hope you liked it:)

#sanversendgame :):) 3


End file.
